Smart Hero
The Smart hero makes the best use of Intelligence of all the other hero. His large array of skills and number of skill points make him perfect to add a variety of knowledge and skill to a character. Taking levels in this class demonstrate extreme proficiency in many domains and allows for more versatile characters. A Smart hero is by no means an expert in either close quarter or ranged battle, but he is an efficient tactician and very proficient in the use of the Ninja Arts. Bonuses . . . . . . Pick this Class as your Starter Class: *Simple Weapons Proficiency Feat *Light Armor Proficiency Feat *(9 + Intelligence) x 4 Skill Points Each Time you Rank up this Class: *1 - 6 Hit Points 1d6 *5 + (1 / 2 Character Level) Action Points *9 + Intelligence Skill Points Bonus Feats Available Builder, Cautious, Combat Expertise, Craft Armor Seals, Craft Puppets, Craft Sealed Item, Craft Weapon Seals, Educated, Gearhead, Genin, Retrieval Expert, Improved Chakra Pool, Improved Disarm, Improved Trip, Iron Will, Lightning Reflexes, Meticulous, Ninjutsu Adept, Nin Weapons Proficiency, Studious, Talented Shinobi, Training, Vehicle Expert, Weapon Focus. Skill Access Chakra Control (Wis), Craft (calligraphy, chemical, electronic, mechanical, pharmaceutical, structural, visual art, writing) (Int), Decipher Script (Int), Demolitions (Int), Disable Device (Int), Forgery (Int), Investigate (Int), Knowledge (arcane lore, art, behavioral sciences, business, civics, current events, earth and life sciences, history, ninja lore, physical sciences, popular culture, streetwise, tactics, technology, theology and philosophy) (Int), Navigate (Int), Ninjutsu (Int), Profession (Wis), Read/Write Language (none), Repair (Int), Research (Int), Search (Int), and Speak Language (none) Talent Trees Ninjutsu Tree *Ninjutsu I - +1 Bonus to perform a Ninjutsu Technique, +2 Bonus to Identify Techniques. +2 Chakra Reserve *Ninjutsu II - Additional +1 Bonus to Perform, +2 to Identify, +2 to Chakra Reserve (Total +2,+4,+4) *Ninjutsu III - Additonal Bonus (Total +3,+6,+6), +2 to Ninjutsu Learn Checks, +1 to Effective Skill Threshold *Sense Chakra - Ability to Sense Chakra Normally (Requires: Ninjutsu I) *Suppress Chakra - Ability to Suppress Chakra Normally (Requires: Ninjutsu I) Research Tree *Savant - Gain a bonus for skill checks equal to your rank in Smart Hero to any listed skill **Craft (any single skill), Decipher Script, Demolitions, Disable Device Forgery, Investigate, Knowledge (any single skill), Navigate, Repair, Research, Search. (Can be taken Multiple Times w/ Another skill) *Linguist - Allows for an Intellegence check against Unknown Languages to get the gist of what is said **This check is made with a bonus to your Rank in Smart Hero, use Decipher Script for written document **(Requires: 1 Rank in Red/Write Lnaguage or Speak Language for each of Three Different Languages) ***'(We might not have several different languages just to simplify things >.>)' Strategy Tree *Exploit weakness - Allows you to use your Intellegence bonus instead of STR or DEX for attack roll bonuses **Requires one move action and an Intelligence check (DC 15) with a bonus from your rank in Smart Hero **Useable after one round of combat against one target ***(Requires: One Talent from the Research Tree) *Plan - Develop a plan of action granting up to a +3 Bonus to all Skill/Attack Checks for you and your Allies **Cannot be used when surprised or unprepared for a situation. Requires an Intellegence check (DC 10) ***Result Bonuses: (10-14) Bonus (15-24) Bonus (25+) Bonus ***Lasts for the first 3 rounds after making the plan, after that reducing the bonus by 1 each round. ****(Requires: One Talent from the Research Tree) *Trick - Daze a target enemy for one round once per encounter, target must have at least 3 Intellegence. **Requires a full round action and an Intellegence check (DC 15) with a bonus = to Smart Hero Rank **Target resist the trick by making a Will Saving throw (DC 10 + your Smart Hero Rank + Intellegence) ***A dazed target is unable to act but can defend himself ****(Requires: One Talent from the Research Tree)